Total Drama Ishull Vdekja
by Diamond toxic
Summary: Twenty two brand new contestants. One paranormal island. Who will win one million dollars? Who will find romance? And who will fall trying to do so? Find out on TOTAL…DRAMA…ISHULL…VEDEKJA
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

Chris McLain was standing at a beat up old dock located in a dark and depressing island, while wearing an evil grin on his face

"Welcome everybody to a new season of total drama" Chris states while walking down the boardwalk. "Last season took place at Pahkitew Island where fourteen teenagers risked there lives to win one million dollars." He explained. "There were wins". He shows a clip of Shawn winning the million dollars. "There were loses" he then shows clips of contestants getting shot out of a cannon. "And most importantly, drama." He proceeds to show clips of Samey and Amy fighting and Dave crying over Sky.

"This season we decided to go somewhere new, a small island west of Albania, named Ishull Vdekja, which means death island in Albanian. Chris proceeds to laugh evilly. "We are also welcoming twenty two new victo… I mean contestants who will fight for 1 Million dollars,starting with blaze!" Chris announces as a boat comes with a teen water skiing behind is tall and muscular with light skin, black hair and brown eyes. He is wearing black sweat pants, shoes and a navy blue sweat shirt. The teen jumps off his skiis and lands right next to Chris.

"Hey man, it's great to be here." Blaze states while giving Chris a fist bump.

"Next we have a boy who is happy one moment and steaming the next. Give it up for, Aaron!" Chis announces as another boat shows up. A shorter and skinnier boy with brown hair, freckles, and brown eyes exits the boat. He is wearing black pants, grey shoes, and a white shirt that says "flip switch" on it. He has a noticeably big smile on his face.

" Man I'm so exited to be here… WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT TERRIBLE SMELL!" He yells, his smile disappearing and is being replaced with an angry face.

"Moving on… lets welcome a girl who will always put a smile on your face, Clare." Another boat appears and an average sized girl with light skin, blond hair, emerald green eyes and a skinny body pops out of the boat. She is wearing a blue shirt and jean shorts.

"Hi everyone" she says, waving to Chris and the other contestants.

" Here's a boy who is very dark and mysterious, Skull." Chris states as another tall and muscular boy with light skin and dark brown eyes comes off the boat. He is wearing a grey sweater, grey sweat pants and grey shoes. He's also wearing his hood over his hair, which happens to be black. He pays no attention to Chris as he proceeds down the boardwalk.

" What, no hello" Chris complains only to have a rock thrown at him.

" I don't do hellos" Skull says in a deep tone.

"Owwww… ok let's welcome our next contestant, Nancy." A boat pulls up with another skinny girl with tan skin, beautiful brown eyes, and black hair in a pony tail. She is as tall as Clare and is wearing a dark blue shirt and beige shorts.

"Hi everyone" she says once off the boat. She then notices Clare and the two girls instantly begin a conversation.

" Now let's welcome a master flirter, Spencer." Another teen with light tan skin, a muscular body, raven colored hair, and Hershey brown eyes comes off a boat. He is wearing a white see-through tank top and red shorts. He makes his way towards Clare and Nancy.

" Ladies, call me the man of your dreams" he tells them with a flirty tone and a smile exposing a full set of white teeth. Clare makes a gagging noise while Nancy pushes him off the board walk. The two girls resume their conversation while he gets back to the surface. Chris chuckles at the incident.

"Next let's welcome a kid who needs music, Ace." A skinny boy comes off a boat wearing a blue tee shirt and blue shorts. He has tan skin, spiky raven/black hair and is wearing sun glasses that covers his eyes.

" Sup everyone" he says with a smile and proceeds towards where the girls are. A few seconds pass until Nancy notices him. A small blush forms as she looks at the boy standing next to her. Ace instantly notices this and decides to talk to her.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asks in a playful tone. Nancy tries to come up with something but stutters instead.

"I…um…I'm" she starts up but realizes his sun glasses. "Take off your glasses" She states.

"Why?" Ace asks with a small blush on his face.

"Just do it" she says while both of their blushes grow bigger.

" No"

"Please?" Nancy asks reaching for his glasses.

"Never" Ace moves away.

"While they do that, let's introduce our next contestant, Crystal!" Chris states as a girl jumps off a boat. The girl is as tall as Nancy and Clare, skinny, has light skin,brown hair and green eyes. She is wearing green pants and a light green shirt. She instantly waves at Chris and proceeds to the other contestants.

"I GOT THEM!" Nancy states holding Ace's glasses, which reveal a pair of extremely beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

" Oh my…" Nancy starts but is interrupted by Ace.

" Yea I know, they're creepy"

" No they're not, they're the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." Nancy states still looking into his eyes."You should never put those glasses on your face again." She says, both of them are blushing very hard now.

"Ok" he eagerly says, tossing the glasses at Spencer (by mistake).

"Ow"

"Ok…" Chris begins, "let's introduce our brainiac this season, Eric. A small teen gets off a boat. He has light skin, light black hair and is wearing a green sweater, dark green shorts and black shoes.

" Oh, it seems like the flora and fauna are all dying" Eric states making his way towards the campers, but is stopped by Spencer.

"Oh boy, a geek, now I can punch something" Spencer states making a fist, causing Eric to flinch.

"Ok, now lets…" Chris starts but is interrupted by an unknown voice.

" Yo, you punch that kid and I'll make sure your eliminated due to inability to compete!" The voice shouts, as a boy exits a boat that just arrived. He is pretty skinny, has light skin, small black hair and is wearing a grey tee shirt, black pants and grey shoes.

"I highly doubt it" Spencer retorts, proceeding to punch the unknown boy, only having him catch it with ease. The boy pulls spencer closer.

" The names Ray and if you get in my way I'll make sure you never see or walk again, Got that?" Ray stated as a scared Spencer nodded his head.

"Good" Ray concluded releasing him. He then proceedes to help out Eric.

"Thanks man" Eric stated

"No problem bro" Ray responds with a smile.

"Ok, after that rude interruption, let's get moving." Chris states. "Let's welcome Olivia." With that, a girl with greenish eyes and brown hair runs off the boat. She has skin that is darker than Crystal's but lighter than Spencer's. She is wearing a purple shirt that says "I am awesome", along with purple shorts and red nikes.

"Oh my god,oh my god, oh my god!" Olivia says really fast. "I'm on total drama" she says and runs to the others.

"Next is Flare" Chris states as a girl does a backflip off the boat and lands next to Blaze. She is light skinned, has purple eyes, and is wearing a purple tank top, blue shorts, and a cowboy hat. She looks at everyone.

"So this is my competition" Flare says in a country accent.

"Please welcome our spoiled brat, krystie" Chris continues as a dark tan skinned girl with brown eyes comes off the boat. She is wearing a shirt and shorts that are pink. Her shirt has the word princess in big words.

" Ew this island is ugly!" She states. "Now which one of you peasants are going to pick up my luggage?"

" Not me" everyone said in unison.

" Here's a ghetto wanna be, George" Chris stated while a dark skinned boy with very small curly black hair and brown eyes came off another boat that just arrived. He is wearing a black shirt, black pants and red sneakers. He also has a white bandana.

" Sup homes" George said in a failed ghetto tone while trying to do a piece sign, but instead it looked more like spider man sign.

"Man this is taking forever!" Chris started complaining "Anyways, next is our fatass for this season, Shelly!" A very heavy, light skinned girl with light brown eyes and dark brown hair came off a boat that had just arrived. She is wearing a large white shirt and black pants.

" Hi" she sheepishly said and went to socialize with Crystal and Flare.

"Here's a girl who will hit on any boy, holly!" Chris announced as a light skinned girl with black hair and a very pretty pair of brown eyes stepped off the boat. She's wearing a white see through shirt that only goes past her chest(thankfully she is wearing a bra). She is also wearing pink shorts that barley goes past her butt along with grey sandals. She immediately goes to flirt with the first two boys she sees, Ray and Eric. The two boys are not enjoying having her around.

"Next we have our lifeguard girl, Nikki" Chris states as another girl with light skin,brown hair, and yellow eyes gets off a boat. She is wearing a shirt and a pair of shorts that are both the color red. She immediately goes to where Shelly and Crystal are and socializes with them.

"Here's a kid that can come up with a strategy for anything, Jason" Chris announces as a boy with orange hair, light skin and dark brown eyes comes off a boat. He is shorter than everyone except Eric and is wearing a red tank top with blue shorts. He instantly goes and hangs out with blaze.

"This girl loves to compete, here's Abby," Chris shouts as an extremely light skinned girl with hair brown hair and eyes jumped off a boat. She has a yellow tee shirt and green shorts on. She walked to where Crystal is and socializes with her.

"This kid only has an IQ of 20, its Christian" Chris states as a very tall and large kid (because of muscle) steps off a boat. He has dirty blond hair, light skin and brown eyes. He is wearing a burgundy shirt and navy blue pants.

"Now, lets finally welcome our last female contestant, a girl who has great dance moves, Stella." A light skinned girl with brown hair and eyes appears next to him. Her shirt is white with a picture of a disco on it while her purple shorts have music notes on it.

"And last but not least, a kid who keeps his cool no matter what, Alex." Chris says this with a sign of relief in his voice. A light skinned, skinny boy steps off the final boat to arrive at the island. He has small black hair leaning towards the left along with big brown eyes. He is wearing a white shirt and light grey shorts. Once all the campers settle down, Chris makes an announcement.

"Ok now since all of you are FINALLY here, go unpack your bags and get to know each other better. There are cabins located to the left of this path." He points to a dirt path that stretches from the dock to a forest. "Boys sleep in one and girls sleep in another. This is only until you get your teams. Tomorrow's when your first challenge takes place and when you get your teams. For now, just get away from me." Chris stated.

As the campers leave, Chris faces the camera.

"Now that we introduced our newest vict… I mean campers, stay tuned to see what torturous challenges I have in store for them on TOTAL…DRAMA…ISHULL…VDEKJA!

**Author's note:**** here's the first chapter. Review to tell me on how I did. You can probably tell who's going to be one this season's couple. Thanks for reading! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2: theme song

**Authors note:**** This is not a chapter. It just shows what the characters will do during the theme song. **

**Theme song**

_**Dear mom and dad I'm doin fine,**_

The camerashows Chris bossing interns around

**_You guys are on my mind. _**

The camera goes up a cliff, reveling Blaze about to jump off it. 

**_You asked me what I wanted to be_**

Blaze jumps off, the camera follows, then focuses on Ray and Clare, who are riding a canoe

**_And now I think the answer is plain to see,_**

Ray makes impact with the water, sending water to the two. They have a stunned expression on their faces.

**_I want to be famous. _**

The camera looks up to the sun

**_I want to live close to the sun,_**

The sun is replaced by fog and the camera goes to a grave yard

**_Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won,_**

The camera focuses Alex, Eric and Skull sitting on some of the graves. Skull is reading while the other two are holding annoyed looks for Holly, who is flirting with them.

_**Everything to prove, nothing in my way**_

A gost pops out of a grave, scaring Alex and Eric, who fall down from the graves they are sitting on, along with Holly who runs away. Skull flashes a grin

**_I'll get there one day_**

The camera goes to a kitchen. Chef gives Sally a mystery dish. She gives it a disapproving look. The camera goes a little to the left, showing Spencer flirting with Krystie, Crystal, Abby, Nikki and Flare. Krystie returns the favor while the other girls give him death stares.

**_Cause_** **_I want to be famous!_**

The camera goes to the beach. Olivia is shown running from an angry Aaron as Jason watches them

**_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na_**

**_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_**

**_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_**

The camera moves to the board walk, with Stella and George break dancing on it. Christian tries, but falls in to the water, the camera follows as the sky's reflection changes from day to night. 

**_(whistling in tune)_**

Nancy and Ace are about to kiss when Chris interrupts them. They have an embarrassed look as the camera zooms out, reviling the rest of the campers whistling to the tune.


	3. Chapter 3: first challenge

**Authors note: here's chapter two. Review and enjoy :-)**

Chris was standing in front of two cabins.

"Last time on total drama, we introduced our twenty two newest contestants, and showed them their cabins. This time, they will face a classical challenge. Who will win, who will loose, and who will get me a sandwich? Find out on… TOTAL…DRAMA…ISHULL...VDEKJA.

(Theme song plays)

At the girls cabin…

"OH MY GOSH!" Olivia screams on top of her lungs, scaring the other girls.

"What is it?" Nancy asked her in a worried voice.

"I'M ON TOTAL DRAMA" she screamed again.

"Will you shut up!" krystie yells at her, "I need my beauty sleep"

"But it's five o'clock pm" Shelly tells her.

"Shelly, once you become beautiful, you'll understand why girls like krystie and me need our beauty sleep" holly explains.

"Got that right girl" krystie says as she high fives holly. Chrystal and flare give Shelly a sympathetic look.

"Don't listen to them" she says. "Looks aren't everything" Shelly smiles at this.

Confessional

"Crystal is such a good friend" Shelly states as she looks at the camera. (Static)

At the boys cabin…

Most of the boys are trying to Ignore the fight that Spencer and Aaron are having.

"Like I said, I need the top bunk in order to work on my tan" Spencer states.

"And like I said, your already tan" Aaron shouts back at him.

"Can't you guys settle this another way" Ace said as he was listening to music on his iPod.

"Yea, like that'll ever happen" Skull responded to ace's suggestion.

"How about you two play rock, paper, scissors. Whoever wins gets the top bunk" Eric suggested.

"Fine" the two said in unison. The two boys played a quick round and Spencer ended up winning

"Shit" Aaron said as he moved his stuff to the bottom bunk.

"Finally we can have some peace and quiet" Jason said as he and Alex sigh in relief.

"Hey, where's Ray" Alex asked.

"I think he said something about sleeping in a tree" blaze said.

"Yea right" George stated "he's probably in the dinning hall"

"What's a dinning hall?" Christian asked George. The rest of the boys gave him a confused look. A blow horn is blown a few seconds later and all of the contestants immediately run out of their cabins to find out that is was Chris that blew the horn.

"Good morning campers, are you ready for today's challenge?" he asked them.

"Hell yea I am" Abby screamed.

"Did you have to scream so loud?" Clare asked.

"Sorry, I just get a bit competitive sometimes" Abby responds.

"Anyways, today's challenge is a spinoff of season ones fear factor challenge, which is called fear factor 2.0" Chris states. "But before I continue, I think we're missing a boy"

"Right here" Ray shouts as he gets off a nearby tree.

"What were you doing up there?" Jason asked him.

"I prefer to sleep in a place where there's less people" Ray responded. Jason was going to say something else until Chris blew his air horn again, causing everyone to wince.

"Now, as I was saying… each one of you will have to concur your biggest fear. If you do, you get a point for your team. If you don't, you have to wear a chicken hat" Chris then pulls out a chicken hat from his back. "Now for the teams…Abby, ace, Ray, Nancy, Clare, Christian, skull, Eric, Crystal, Stella, and flare will be known as the ghostly vultures. Holly, krystie, blaze, Spencer, Aaron, Olivia, Jason, George, Nikki, Alex, and Shelly will be known as the haunted falcons." Chris announced as everybody looked at their teammates.

"What's with the reference to paranormal activity?" Nikki asked.

"Glad you asked. This island is rumored to be haunted" Chris responded.

"Haunted?" Stella asked.

"Yes, haunted" Chris responded. "Now let's get on with the challenge. This spinner will decide the order of who faces their fear first, second, and so on." Chris explained as chef brought a wheel with a spinner. Chris gives the wheel a good spin and the needle lands on George's face. George tenses up.

"George, your biggest fear is the color pink" Chris explains as some of the campers start to laugh. "So, you must last one minute in this big box made of nothing but pink cardboard. So, will you do it?" Chris stated with a slight mocking tone. George looked at his team, and then at the box.

"I'll do it" George said as he made his way to the box. A minute later, George was still in the box.

"Times up, the haunted falcons get a point" George exits the box as his team cheers for him. "Lets see who goes next" Chris states as he spins the spinner. It lands on Nancy. Like George, she tenses up.

"Nancy is afraid of spiders so, we got twenty of the most poisonous spiders and threw them all in one pit" Chris explains. "You can choose to go inside the pit or wear the chicken hat." Nancy was about to take the chicken hat when she felt someone touch her shoulder. When she turned around, she saw that it was ace who was touching her.

"You can do it" he says with a smile.

"I'll do it" Nancy explains as she makes her way to the box.

Confessional

"I don't know why, but whenever I'm around Ace, I feel more confident" Nancy states. (Static)

Two minutes has passed since she went into the box…

"Times up, the ghostly vultures get a point." Chris says as everyone cheers for her. Ace runs up and gives her a hug, which she gladly accepts. The two stay like this until they realize that people are watching them. They instantly separate, blushing. Clare instantly notices this.

Confessional

"Aww" Clare instantly squeals. "Nancy has a crush on Ace. I should help her hook up with him." (Static)

Chris spins the spinner again and it lands on Crystal.

"Crystal, your afraid of flying. So your going to fly around the island in the same plane Owen and izzy did in season one" Chris explains as a small plane makes its way towards the girl. "However, it seams as though Aaron, Christian, and Shelly also share the same fear so you three must join her" Chris states as the four teens groan. They make their way to the plane. Once they get on, the plane took off.

"As we wait, let's take another spin at the wheel" Chris says as he spins the spinner. It lands on Blaze.

"Blaze, your fear is ninjas, so you must defeat five of my interns, who are dressed as ninjas." Chris states as he hands Blaze a fake sword. Just then, five interns dressed as ninjas appeared.

"Bring it on" Blaze yells as he tackles two of the ninjas. In less than thirty seconds, Blaze knocked out all five interns.

"Blaze easily earns a point for his team" Chris says as Blaze makes a fist pump in the air. Shortly after, the plane lands in front of them. Crystal, Aaron, Shelly, and Christian get out of it.

"Team…" Chris starts until his phone rings. "Hello, yea, really, ok, bye" Chris states. "That was the network, they said that we were running out of time, so this last spin will be a duel" Chris says as he spins the wheel. It lands on flare. Flare, you will be facing against krystie, since you two have the same fear, snakes. You two must cuddle a giant python for two whole minutes" Chris says as chef brings two pythons. Both girls wince. "Now go" Chris states as both girls wince. Flare hesitates for a bit, then brings the snake for a hug. Krystie instantly freaks out.

"There is no way I'm going to touch THAT" krystie screams as she runs away from it.

"Flare wins, which means that the ghostly vultures win" Chris announces as the vultures cheer. Falcons, time to send someone home" the falcons glare at krystie.

"What?" She asked them.

"By the way, chef spray painted the teams names on each cabin. You will now sleep in the cabin with your teams name. That's all" Chris states as the two teams make their way to their cabins.

At the vulture's cabin…

"Good job everybody, we won" Alex compliments his as they go inside their cabin. Clare was about to leave, until she noticed that Ray was walking away from the cabin.

"Where are you going?" Clare asked her teammate.

"To a nearby tree. I'm going to get some shut eye"

"Why not sleep inside the cabin?"

"Not a fan of sleeping with people" with that, Ray makes his way to his tree as Clare watches him…

"Welcome falcons to the first elimination ceremony. You've all castes your votes, and when I call your name, your safe." Chris begins. "blaze, Spencer, Aaron, Olivia, Jason, George, Nikki, Alex, and holly" he states Ashe throws marshmallows at them" Krystie, your on the chopping block for being spoiled and costing your team today's challenge, and Shelly, your on the chopping block for being quote "ugly"" Holly and krystie grin. "The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…Shelly." Shelly eagerly eats her marshmallow.

"Shit" Krystie says as she pouts…

"Say hello to our newest method of elimination, the vacuum" Chris says as krystie makes her way to a giant tube.

"Really, a vacuum, that's the…" krystie says until the vacuum sucks her away.

"Who will be the next one eliminated! Find out next time on total, drama, Ishull vdekja." Chris announces.

**Authors note 2: I eliminated krystie first since she would have no use in the future. Until next time, bye. **


	4. Chapter 4: facts and sleep

**Authors note: heres the next chapter to Ishull vdekja. This chapter shows some of the interactions the campers have with each other, along with personal facts and maybe some new couples. Review and enjoy. :-)**

Chris was sitting on a chair located on the board walk with interns spoiling him. When he realized that the cameras were rolling, he immediately shoved all the interns away and started to speak.

"Last time on total drama" Chris said as he started walking down the boardwalk. "We split our campers into two teams, the ghostly vultures and the haunted falcons" Chris stopped walking. "We then subjected them to a classic game of fear factor. Most of the campers that competed were able to face their fears, some getting closer to each other in the process" a screen then shows some of the competitors face their fears, along with Ace and Nancy hugging.

"But in the end, it was spoiled brat Krystie who got the boot with the help of our newest elimination method, "the vacuum" Chris said, putting a bit exaggeration on the last part.

"Twenty one teens are left,what crazy challenges do I have planned for them, who will get the boot next, and will I ever get any sexier?" Chris started asking. "Find out on TOTAL...DRAMA…ISHULL…VDEKJA!" Chris said before flashing a smile.

(Theme song plays)

At the haunted falcons cabin (girls)…

"Damnet, I can't believe we lost" Nikki said.

"Don't worry" Olivia stated, "we'll get em next time!" Nikki only smiled at this.

Confessional

"It's surprising how Olivia is always so happy" Nikki explained. "The world could use more people like her"

(Static)

At the boys side…

"Alright, if we're going to win, we need to have strategy" Jason told his roommates.

"What's the strategy?" Blaze asked.

"…I still need to come up with one…" Jason said much to his teams dismay.

"Well you guys do that" Spencer told them. "I'm going to hit on some chicks" with that, he left.

Confessional

"Girls can't resist my charms" Spencer said as he displayed a full set of white teeth.

(Static)

"Hey where's Alex?" Aaron asked, making the rest of the falcon boys shrug.

Meanwhile…

Alex was jogging until he crashed into someone. When he looked up, he was surprised to see that Stella was on top of him.

"What are you doing outside?" Alex asked calmly.

"Just doing a light jog, you?"

"Same." Just then, both teens noticed their positions.

"…I'm going to go…" Stella said as she got up.

"…yea…me too" Alex said as they walked to their cabins.

Confessional

"That…was…awkward" Alex stated while rubbing the back of his head. The confessional switches from Alex to Stella.

"That's not the first time I fell on a boy" Stella admits to the camera. "However, this felt…different" Stella says as a small blush forms on her face.

(Static)

At the ghostly vultures cabin (girls side)…

"Winning sure does feel good" Abby says as Stella walked in.

"Where have you been?" Clare says as she walks in.

"I kinda fell on Alex" Stella said as all the girls looked at her.

"What?" Stella said as the rest of the girls started awing her.

"Seems like Stella has a boyfriend" Nancy said.

"No…we just crashed into each other, that's all" Stella said as a blush forms on her face. "And don't think I don't know about your feelings for Ace" Stella said, instantly changing the subject.

"What are you talking about?" Nancy asks as her face turns deep red.

"We all know you like Ace" Crystal responded.

"No…I…don't" Nancy says, her face becoming even darker.

"Oh come on, it's very obvious" Clare retorted. "We see the way you act with him"

"I gotta admit, blonde here's right" Flare agreed.

"I don't…" Nancy started saying until the breakfast bell rang, signaling that breakfast has started.

At the boys side…

Most of the vulture boys woke up to the sound of rap music. When they looked around, they saw that George and Ace were listening to a giant boom box.

"Dude, can you like lower that" Skull said in a annoyed voice.

"Naw bro, it's all good" George said in another failed ghetto attempt.

"Some of us are trying to sleep" Eric retorted.

"Well some of us are trying to listen to music, live a little" Ace responded.

"What's going on?" Christian said as if he just woke up. Just then, the breakfast bell rang…

As some of the campers ate their "food" some of them instantly threw theirs away, or gave it to Shelly.

"I guess I'm not having breakfast" Eric said as he threw his food away.

"Your not the only one" Skull said as he pointed to Clare, Nancy, and Ace. Just then, a blow horn was blown by Chris and everyone went outside.

"Good morning campers!" Chris yelled once everyone exited the cafeteria. "Did you enjoy your breakfast?" Most of the teens responded with a no.

"Well you might as well try to enjoy it because that's what all of you are going to eat from now on" Chris days as he looks at everyone. He then realizes that someone's missing. "Speaking of all of you, where's Ray?" Before anyone could answer, Ray jumped off from a nearby tree, landing in front of Chris, with a half eaten apple. Everyone started looking at him.

"Why were you not at the cafeteria?" Clare immediately asked him.

"Like I said, not a fan of being around people" Ray said before eating the rest of his apple.

"You could try to socialize" Ace suggested. But before Ray could respond, Chris blew the blow horn again.

"Zip it!" he told them, "anyways, the first challenge will take place in the swampy area of the island, so meet me there in one hour" with that, Chris strapped on his signature jetpack and flew off…

"Two hours has passed since Chris told them about the challenge and he was getting furious.

"Where the hell are they?" He asked chef, who just shrugged. A few minutes later, everyone arrived at the swap, which had seats, that looked like they were part of an area, sticking out of it.

"It's about time you came" Chris said, much to the other contestant's annoyance.

"You should've told us how to get here" Shelly retorted.

"Just sit down" Chris says as he points to the seats. Once everyone is seated, Chris begins talking.

"Today's challenge is similar to the "get to know you" challenge from season 4" Chris says as everyone groaned. Chris responded to this by blowing his air horn again, causing everyone to go quiet.

"As I was saying, I will randomly say humiliating/personal facts about someone" Chris says with a smile. "If the person I'm talking about owns his or her fact, they get a point. To own your fact, just press the poorly wired button in front of you. If no one fesses up, anyone from that persons team will be electrocuted by the buttons in front of you." Everyone winces as they hear this. "The other team can try to guess the person I'm talking about, but if they get it wrong, both teams get shocked" Chris says. "Let us begin. To the vultures,who ate a piece of crap off the floor, thinking it was chocolate?" Chris asked as some people said stuff like ew.

"How did you find that out" Christian said before pressing the button, wincing in pain as the button shocked him. Almost everyone laughed.

"Moving on to the falcons, who spray painted an elderly woman, than got the crap beaten out of him. A few seconds passed until George pressed the button.

Confessional

"In my defense, that woman had a cane" George said as he tensed up from the memory. (Static)

"To the vultures, who used to take steroids until he or her was caught?" the vultures all looked at Skull.

"It wasn't me" Skull responded. Just then, Abby pushed the button and cringed when she was shocked.

"Correct" Chris said. "Care to explain why?"

"My competitive nature got the best of me" she explained.

"To the falcons, who was born with three butt cheeks?" Chris said. A few seconds later Shelly buzzed the buzzer, causing some of her teammates to laugh at her.

"This ones interesting" Chris explained before laughing. "Who's boyfriend dumped her because she wouldn't take their relationship further" everyone looked around until Crystal pushed the buzzer, wincing.

"Correct, falcons, who dated a rock for three years?" everyone immediately looked at holly as she pushed the button.

Confessional

"What…there were no cute boys at my school, unlike here though, where all of them are cute" holly explained. (Static)

"Last question for the vultures…Chris said before shedding a tear. "Honestly when I first read this, I nearly cried. "Who has had a rough past, never met his parents, and never felt what happiness is?" Everyone sympathetically looked at Skull.

"What, it's not me" skull explained. Just then, Ray rang the bell, and unlike the others, didn't wince.

"Correct, care to explain why?" Chris asked.

"No" Ray responded.

Confessional

"They don't need to know about my past" Ray said. The camera switches to Clare.

"Poor boy…" Clare said. "Someone's got to show him what happiness is" (static)

"Finally, falcons, which one of you cheated on your girlfriend?" When no one answered, Chris shocked the falcons.

"Vultures win, which means they get an advantage in the second part of today's challenge, so head to the campfire ground, now" Chris said as they ran off to the camp ground.

"Who will win and who will loose, find out when we come back on TOTAL…DRAMA…ISHULL…VDEKJA!" Chris announced.

**Authors note 2: to be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5: facts and sleep 2

**Authors note: here's chapter 4. Review and enjoy :-). **

Chris McLean was standing in front of the campground.

"Last time on total drama…" he began. "We got to know some of our contestants better, and this time, we're going to test their stamina with a little game I like to call sleepy time. Who will win, who will loose, and when will we see some villainous action? Find out on TOTAL…DRAMA…ISHULL…VDEKJA!"

Theme song plays…

The campers walk to the campground, while discussing what the next challenge might be.

"So…what do you think the next challenge might be?" Clare asked Ray.

"Don't know"

"You don't talk much to people do you?"

"Not really"

The campers soon arrive at the campground, just as Chris finishes a cup of coffee.

"Nice to see that all of you've made it in one piece" Chris smiles. "Now all of you might be asking yourselves, why are we at the camp ground? Well, the next half of today's challenge is an awake-athon. The rules are simple, each of you must stay awake for as long as you can. The last person awake wins the challenge for their team. Since the vultures won the last challenge, they get an advantage, each if them gets a cup of coffee that they can drink whenever they want. Falcons, if I find out that one of you stole their coffee, your whole team gets disqualified. Got that, good, let the games commence!" With that, each camper starts doing stuff that they think will keep them awake.

4 hours later…

Shelly passed out from heat stroke while a few of the other campers are starting to get drowse. Jason decided to use this time to try to find an ally.

(Confessional…)

"In order to prefect my strategy, I'm going to need an ally" Jason says as he grins evilly. "Anyone from the opposing team won't work, holly and Shelly are dead weight, Alex is a good candidate, but I believe that if I'm going to get far in this competition, I've better latch on to someone physically strong, which rules out everyone else but Blaze and Spencer. I guess Spencer will be my best choice, since the good looking men are always the villains" static…

(End confessional)

Eight hours later…

The sun was setting and Chris had begun to read his pop up book on the history of Canada as some of the vultures started drinking their coffee. Olivia, Christian, holly, and Nikki have already fallen asleep. Jason used this time to talk with Spencer.

"Spencer, I have an offer for you"

"What?"

"An alliance, you and me. With my brains and your strength, I believe we could make the perfect duel." Spencer thought about what he said, then responded.

"I like way you think" Spencer said.

(Confessional…)

I'm only going to keep Spencer around until the merge. When that happens, I'm going to sabotage him. Step one of my plan is complete" Jason says as he smiles wickedly. The camera then switches to Spencer.

"I've heard everything he said in here, and his "master plan" will not work" Spencer said. "There's going to be only one villain on this island and that's me" Spencer says as he laughs evilly.

Twelve hours later...

The stars are out and most of the campers have already fallen asleep. The only ones who are awake are Ray, Clare, Stella, and Spencer. Ray still has his coffee available but other than that, most of the campers are close to falling asleep.

(Confessional…)

"I don't get tired very easily" Ray said in a dull voice. "If anything, I've found this" Ray then pulls out a small statue of Chris's head, made out of gold. "I don't know what it is, but I'm pretty sure it'll come and handy."

(End confessional)

Clare and Stella were talking to each other, until they heard someone breathing. They turned around to find that Nancy was lying down on Ace, both sound asleep, with their arms around each other.

"That is just too cute" Stella said.

"They do make a great couple" Clare responded.

"That is, if only they realized that they do like each other. " Stella said.

Twenty hours later…

The sun was starting to come up and only Ray and Spencer were awake.

"Give it up" Spencer said, "you look tired."

"I'm…not...quitting" Ray said. He seemed really to fall asleep unlike Spencer, who seemed to be able to stay up for another hour.

Another hour passed and both boys were about to fall asleep, when Ray remembered he's still hasn't drank his coffee. He grabbed it and drank it.

Half an hour goes by and spencer falls asleep.

"The vultures win…again" Chris says as Ray falls asleep. "Falcons, see you at the elimination ceremony.

All of you have castes your votes. When I call your name, come grab a marshmallow.

Alex…

Olivia…

Jason…

Spencer…

Aaron…

Blaze…

And George…

They each catch their marshmallows.

"Lastly, holly" Chris says as holly catches her marshmallow and sticks her tongue at Shelly.

"Shelly, the vacuum's that away" Chris points as Shelly males her way to it.

"Any last words?" Chris asked. Shelly shook her head. He then pressed a button, sucking her in.

"What will happen next time, stay tuned" Chris says lazily.


End file.
